Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex and have been designed for use in a wide variety of communications environments. Demand continues to rise among the subscriber base of end users, however, for network access, including Internet access, across diverse network environments. In particular, configuring suitable network architecture for vehicular environments (e.g., automobiles, airplanes, trains, boats, etc.) presents unique difficulties. Vehicles can be mobile across a large geographic area, can travel at various speeds, and can include more than one end user at a time desiring network connectivity. Additionally, vehicles also typically include multiple networking technologies for enabling communications to and from machine devices (e.g., entertainment system, vehicle sensors, actuators, electronic control units, etc.) in the vehicle itself. Providing cost optimized, continuous external network connectivity in vehicular network environments presents significant challenges to system designers, automobile manufacturers, service providers, and the like. Furthermore, facilitating secure communication between disparate in-vehicle network subsystems and controlling information flow across vehicle applications and machine devices of the subsystems is desirable, yet difficult to achieve.